A conventional exercise machine often includes a rotary mechanism to facilitate the workout of a user operating the exercise machine. For example, the rotary mechanism is used to enable a continuous motion of the user. A conversion unit that attempts to provide the user with a smooth ride by absorbing and retaining energy or by changing an output of the user's exercising effort is often provided with the rotary mechanism. The conversion unit, however, adds design complications to the exercise machine and increases the cost of manufacturing and maintaining the exercise machine. An example of the conversion unit is a gear or pulley system, such as a step-up system, that couples with the rotary mechanism. The gear or pulley system having a multitude of hardware can be subjected to frequent wear and prone to mechanical failure due to design faults or lack of maintenance.
A solution is needed to minimize or eliminate the problems created by the conversion unit while still being able to provide an exercise machine that is easier to design and cheaper to produce and maintain, while being capable of providing a smooth ride to the user.